


"I'm not naked, I'm wearing thigh highs"

by strwbrryfics



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Easter, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Kip the stuffie, M/M, Pet Play, harry in thigh highs, little!Harry, nonsexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryfics/pseuds/strwbrryfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter and Harry is super excited! Louis gets him all dressed up like a bunny and have some Easter fun :)</p><p> </p><p>I am bad at summaries- I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not naked, I'm wearing thigh highs"

“Pssst, Daaaddy.” Harry whispered into Louis ear. H had been watching Louis sleep for 10 minutes. Hovering over him, hoping that he wouldn’t have to wake up his sleepy Daddy but he was awake and very impatient. Not to mention very excited. But he only received a small stir in response.

“Psssst!! It’s time to wake up!!” He said louder, this time poking Louis’ face.

“Mmmm no baby, it’s time to sleep.” Louis finally spoke, reaching out for Harry. He of course didn’t have to reach very far. He wrapped his arm around his baby’s bare hips, rubbing the small of his back.

“H?” He yawned, his eyes still closed.

“Yes Daddy?” Harry sang, rocking back and forth from his heel to his pink painted toes.

“Why are you naked?” Louis asked, playfully pinching Harry’s milky bum.

“I’m not naked Daddy. I’m wearing thigh highs!” He responded matter-a-factly,snapping the elastic against his thighs startling Louis. His eyes jolted opened and what he saw made his mouth water. 

Even after all this time, Louis could never get used to how beautiful Harry’s skin was. So smooth and pale. He didn’t even have time to be annoyed by how bright the room was (oh how he hated when Harry opened all of the blinds and curtains first thing in the morning).

“Come here baby.” Louis beckoned, pulling Harry down onto the bed before wrapping his legs and arms around him tightly causing Harry to squeal.

“Ugh Daddy! You only want to cuddle so i wont make you get out of bed!” Harry accused, trying to wiggle out of Louis’ grip. If it was any other day he would be up for extra cuddle time wit Daddy but it was Easter and he was ready to begin the festivities.

“I would do no such thing, I cant believe you think so low of Daddy.” Louis pretends to be appalled by Harry’s accusation. 

“I’m onto your tricks, mister!” Harry said wiggling his finger and scrunching his nose in the cute way that Louis loves.

“Are you now?” Louis mocked, slightly grinding his hips into Harry’s side.

“Yes.” Harry responded giving up and folding his arms over his chest.

“Can Daddy get a kiss please?” 

“No. Your breath is stinky.” Harry answered dryly.

“Oh is that so? You didn’t have a problem with Daddy’s stinky morning breath Friday morning when you woke up with a-” Louis was cut off my Harry’s hand over his mouth. He always got so easily embarrassed when Louis mentioned how needy he is when he wants Daddy to play with him.

Harry could feel Louis smirking behind his hand. He was getting very annoyed and Louis could tell.

“Fine.” Louis sighed finally uncovering himself and heading towards the bathroom.

Harry’s pout and furrowed brows were quickly replaced with a bounce and a giggle. He reached down at the end of the bed for his baby, Kip. 

Kip was Harry’s baby, like Harry was Louis’. She’s a good listener and Harry loves her very much.

******

When Louis entered the room he could hear Harry babbling on about his nail polish and how great the day was going to be. His heart felt so warm and his knees were going weak, his baby boy was so precious.

“Hey bubba” Louis interrupted making his way over to the bed with his hands behind his back.

“Daddy!” Harry shrieked, bouncing with joy.

“I have something very special for you.” He said sitting at the end of the bed, still hiding his hands.

“What is it?” Harry asked crawling over to him.

“Close your eyes.” Louis instructed. Of course Harry complied.

Louis leaned in peppering soft kisses all over Harry’s face, causing him to giggle.

“Daddy…” He whined. “Was that-”

“Keep those eyes closed little boy.” Louis laughed.

“Okay Daddy! But hurry!” 

After a few moments, Louis told Harry to open his eyes and fluffy white bunny ears and bunny tail were revealed. Harry screamed in excitement, jumping into Louis’ lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“Thank you Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you” He repeated in between kisses. Of course Harry had known that Louis was going to give him the gift because he went snooping around this morning looking for them after they came in the mail a couple of days earlier and Louis told him that he would get to see them “in due time”.

“Do you want to put them on now?” Louis chuckled.

“Yes!” Harry said, bowing his head so Louis could tie the ears on. 

“Okay, lay down.” Louis lifted Harry off of his lap and placed him on the bed before walking over to the dresser, opening Harry’s underwear drawer, and puling out a white lace pair of panties.

“No!” Harry snapped, squeezing his thighs together.

“H, we can’t have your little knob hanging out all day. How do you expect Daddy to get anything done?” Louis reasoned rubbing soft circles into Harry’s thighs with his finger tips. But his boy was stubborn.

“I promise Daddy will take them off again later.” He continued causing Harry’s cheeks to go bright red and his thighs to relax.

Louis slipped the delicate fabric up Harry’s legs and over his thighs before flipping him onto his stomach. Earning a giggle from his blushing boy. 

“Knees.” Louis instructed. Harry did as he was told and Louis tied the fluffy white tail into place just above Harry’s bum and planting a kiss on the back of his head.

“All done!”

“Yay!” Harry jumped off of the bed to go look in the full length mirror in the corner of the room. He rubbed his ears and wiggled his tail playfully.

“Now you and Kip match.” Louis points out bringing Kip over to Harry which he cuddles close before hopping out of the room.

“Come on Daddy! It’s time to dye the eggs!”

Louis followed behind laughing with his hand over his belly. He had already boiled the eggs the night before so that they’d be ready. All he had to do was get the dye. He helped Harry up onto the kitchen counter after getting 4 bowls. One with purple, one with blue, one with red, and one with green.

“Three for me and three for you!” Harry said separating the eggs with his hands.

“Aw, thank you for sharing your eggs with me. So sweet.” Louis praised, patting the dimple cheeked boy on the cheek.

******* 

After dying the eggs, the counter was and Harry was a mess. His hands were covered in red and his cheek blue from Louis pinching his cheeks. They washed up and Louis cleaned up the counter setting the eggs aside to dry.

Louis made Harry tuna sandwiches with lots of lettuce and cut them into little squares, convincing Harry to eat them by teasing and saying “If you were a real bunny, you would eat it like a good boy.” and Harry finally gave in sitting in front of the t.v. with Kip and a apple juice box. 

Louis put on the Easter Episode of the Powerpuff Girls. He listened to his boy laugh, giggle, and whisper little secrets to his fluffy baby sitting right beside him. 

“Look Kip, Bubbles Daddy got her a bunny costume too!”

Harry finished up his apple juice before cuddling up under Louis’ arm for a nap.

*******

When Harry woke up, he automatically felt for Louis but he wasn’t there. 

“Daddy?” He called rubbing the sleep from his eyes. There was no reply.

“Dadd-” He called but was interrupted by the bright pink Easter basket on the coffee table.

“Ooooo pretty!” He purred, getting down next to it but he didn’t dare touch.

“Oh look whose up from their nap.” Louis cooed from behind him. 

“Daddy! Is this mine?” He burst out with wide eyes and his hands folded under his chin.

“Of course it is!” Louis said kneeling down next to him. “Its for holding eggs.”

“Eggs?” Harry asked puzzled.

“Yes. Eggs.” Louis smiled. “While someone was taking a nap the Easter bunny stopped by and dropped off this basket and some very beautifully made eggs around the house for you to find. He told me that if you could find all 7 eggs that you could get a very special prize.” 

Harry was bouncing in eagerness, his eyes were practically falling out of his head. The excitement painted on his face. 

“I can do it! I can!” He chanted.

“Of course you can baby!” Louis agreed, kissing him on the head before helping him to his feet, handing him the basket, and smacking him playfully on the bum.

He watched as Harry searched corner to corner, high and low, finding egg after egg and clapping with thrill every time. 

In no time he had found 6 of the eggs. The last egg was nowhere to be found. He double checked every place that he checked before, even looked in the bath tub and under the time out chair (which took a lot of courage because he hated going over there.)

He finally gave up, plopping down in front of Louis, tears brimming his eyes.

“Whats wrong love?” Louis asked.

“I cant find the last egg.” He explained, wiping an escaped tear from his cheek.

“Of course you can baby” Louis encouraged, rubbing Harry’s arm.

“No! I cant!” He whined. Louis could feel a tantrum coming on.

“Hey, hey, hey. Daddy’s little boy isn’t a quitter. Maybe Kip can help you.” Louis said pointing to the bunny sat stationary on the couch.

Harry crawled over to the couch and reached out for his baby.

“Kip, do you know where the la-” He was cut off the glistening of a big gold egg.

“Kip you had it the whole time?!” Harry was shocked. 

“See darlin’, I told you Kip could help you.” Louis said walking into the kitchen.

Harry picked up the egg and shook it. It was plastic unlike the other eggs. He took the top off and inside were pastel colored Jelly Beans. His mouth was watering, he loved them so much. Especially the watermelon flavored kind.

Louis returned to the living room with his hands behind his back.

“Are you ready for your reward love?”

“Yes please!” Harry beamed. 

Louis brought his hands from behind his back and Harry couldn’t believe his eyes! It was a gigantic chocolate bunny!

“Ooooh Daddy I love you so much!” He said wrapping his arms around Louis’ legs almost causing him to topple over.

“Woah!” Louis laughed. “Now of course you can only have a little piece for now. We don’t want you getting a tummy ache.”

Harry pouted but it quickly faded when Louis peeled back the foil, broke a piece of the ear, and handed it to him. He quickly put it in his mouth.

“Slow down, arnt you going to offer some to Kip?”

“How could I forget? Would you like some Kip? I wouldn’t have found the last egg if it wasn’t for you.” After a moment of silence Harry popped the last piece into his mouth. “Daddy, Kip says she’s on a chocolate fast.”

“Oh is that right?” Louis teased. 

“Mhm” Harry nodded, his cheeks filled with the milky goodness.

“I don’t think she is, I think you might be being a little sugar belly but be warned little boy. Too much chocolate Rabbit will turn you into one!” Louis said jumping to the floor and tickling him. Louis peppered little kisses all over face, shoulder, tummy, and down his legs, and back up to his thighs pulling a moan from Harrys lips.

“Daddy, remember when you promised you’d take my panties off earlier, I want to take them off now.” Harry whispered.

“Lead the way.” Louis smirked.

Harry grabbed Kip and hopped down the hallway and into the bedroom, excited for the night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT EASTER SUNDAY! I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! IM SO GRATEFUL! I’ll be posting it on archive later for anyone who wants to read it there. Thank you to Leah for the wonderful idea and thank you to @/smolharold on Twitter for allowing me to use kip. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
